You're My Food
by Insania Killand
Summary: This was a freinds request. So ya please reveiw. thank you Anyway this is about you all alone ina world you kinda hate. Then it changes as a demon named Alfred alters it. How? Read and find out


Demon America x Reader

Smut, Cussing, Rude Remarks and Gore

You sat on your bed listening to your favorite song. You just stared at the ceiling in a trance from the music. The moonlight showing in from the huge window in your room. Yes your family was rich but to be honest you didnt really care. They bought you nice things but you wished that your family was the same as before. When you were middle class, and were so close. Those times are just bitter-sweet memories. "(Name)!" Yelled your mother. " Ya mom!" You responded. Your mom comes through the big black mohagone door that you painted yourself. " Oh there you are (name) i bought you something today." She said with a smile of pride and joy. She hands you a big black box with a (f/c) ribbon and a note saying To my beautiful Daughter, love Mom. You sighed but silently so your mom didnt hear. Her (f/c) eyes watching your every move with happiness. You look back down at the box. Great another present You thought. Your pulled off the ribbon throing it onto your bed. Open the box and putting the lid on the floor. You gasped at the site you saw inside. You pulled a T-shirt of your favorite band signed. " OMG!MOM YOU ARE AWSEOME!" You screamed. And grabbed the shirt and put it on over your (f/c) tank top. It was a perfect fit. You ran to your mo and hugged her. You were glad that she started to actually try to understand you. She smiled and hugged you back. Then her watch started beeping. " Oh i gotta go sweet heart. Im glad you like your gift." And with that she openned the door and walked out. You were left alone again. Its was nothing new to you though. Your parents worked all the time now. " i think ill go for a walk" you said to yourself. You went into your walk-in closet and looked at all your clothes you had. You found yourself some skinny jeans and shimmed your self into them. Put some combat boots on and walked out. ( yes you are kinda a tom boy goth girl. But i think it matches this story well^_^" dont kill me!TT~TT) You grabbed your phone and shoved it into your back pocket. Plus your ipod and some money your Dad gave you that morning. Brushed your (f/l) (f/c) a lil but just enough so the fizzyness was gone. Before you go out you always grab the switchblade your Dad gave you for your birthday. After you grabbed it and put it in yourfront pocket you walked out of your room and walked to the stairs. You ran down them and down to the living room. No one was there as usual. You sighed. You walked to the door and opened it and walked out. You turned to lock it and then turned back and started walking. "Hmmm last time i went that way" you said pointing. " So ill go this way this time." You said turning on your heels to go the opposite way. You plugged in your head phones to your ipod and started walking. You started humming the tune til you felt as if someone was watching you. You turned around and saw nothing. " Hmmm might be some perverts." You said to your self as you shrugged it off. You kept walking and you felt it again , but this time it felt more like it was behind you. You spun around a lil irritated " Hey its not very-" you started but no one was there. Then you started hearing someone snickering as if mocking you. This made you even more annoyed. Cant a girl go for a walk in a fucking neighborhood at night jesus christ. You thought angerly." Hey any one out there!" You yelled. The response was more chuckleing. This just pissed you off more. " Ok you fucktard, answer me instead of that fucking ridiculous chuckleing. If you come out i promise i wont beat the shit out of you that bad." You said with a fake smile. Then again more chuckleing but this time it went from chuckleing to laughing. Then you heard a whoosh from the trees behind you. You spun around but saw nothing. Then more whooshing in front of you so you spun again. This person or thing was messing with you. You pulled out the blade and held it out in a defensive stance. " Oh my we have a feisty girl with us bro." Said a voice from above you. " Oh stop playing with your food, Alfred." Said another but with a British accent. Oh great , you thought Cannibals in America, sounds like a horror movie. You thought with a chuckle. " What are you laughing about love?" Said the Brit. " Oh nothing mate, just had a funny thought about this whole situation." You said mocking his accent. " Oh really?" He said then jumped from the trees to in front of you. He was kinda short but really hot! He had green eyes that kinda glowed. They were beautiful. Wow you thought. " Arthur, shes my catch." Said Alfred. He jumped but landed right behind you. You spun around only to bump into his chest. " Hey Babe." He said his eyes were a light blue that was erotic. You kept staring at them. He notice you staring. " Let me guess you think im hot huh?" He smiled. When he did you saw sharp like a sharks teeth. You shivered. " Umm no sorry your not my type. Well it was nice meeting you but i have to get home." You said as you spun around and started walking home. Then you were grabbed by the arm roughly." Owww!" You said. " Where do you think your going?" Said Alfred. " Umm going home.." You said as you tried to remove his hand from your arm. " Well to bad, your not leaving here til i say." He said as he tightened his grip. You grabbed the blade from your pocket and opened it with your teeth. " LET ME GO!" You yelled as you stabbed him in the arm with the knife. " Argggg!" He said as he grabbed his injured arm. You started running and as ran you picked up pace. I gotta get away from here! You told yourself .


End file.
